


Report No. 14 on Primary Suspect Allen Walker - Vices and Virtues

by CandyCrackpot



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker is a Little Shit, Allen in Lingerie, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Foot Jobs, Having a more repressed Link would probably make a lot more sense, Howard Link is a sap on purpose to accustom Allen to being loved, Humor, I can’t even think of a part in plot where this could be applicable but who gives a shit, I wanted to do something., Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Then some vanilla, This is like 4 months late but heck, and 30 percent wheezing for air because they just love each other so much, as always i completely forgot about Timcanpy, assume he is hiding somewhere either to record or not, but your girl is indulgent and does whatever the fuck she wants, idk it became a thing, link goes out his way to make a very roundabaout roleplay so that allen will chill, lots of references to gods of beauty, this is like 70 percent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCrackpot/pseuds/CandyCrackpot
Summary: Ordered to investigate the vices and virtues of Primary Suspect Allen Walker, Link has hard time not to fall into his trap.





	Report No. 14 on Primary Suspect Allen Walker - Vices and Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> As my health is still shit and uni is very busy, I can only provide this, sorry about that. Sending love and kisses to my fellow pie shipping author buddies: liketolaugh, nea_writes and hurryup. Thank you for everyone else participating! Hope you guys have fun reading this if you stumble by.

**Report No. 14 on Primary Suspect Allen Walker - Vices and Virtues**

 

**Pride|Humility**

Pride is not a sin Primary Suspect Allen Walker particularly indulges himself in.

He is not overconfident in his abilities or arrogant, not in the traditional sense at least. Mostly the only manifestation of his pride in negative context was pestering Kanda Yuu or General Cross Marian or putting himself in danger on purpose in pursuit of some martyr image, to protect those he deemed in need of salvation.

He only exercises a healthy amount of pride, following the humble, clown-gentleman aesthetic of his late father.

Nonetheless, the matter continues to be subject of further investigation.

 

**Envy | Kindness**

Envy is a bit more nuanced.

Primary Suspect Allen Walker seems to portray some longing for what is another’s - a stable home, stable income,  stable relationships - but never did he attempt to sabotage or steal in general. Those tantrums he tended to throw about aforementioned Kanda Yuu’s or General Cross Marian’s poor management of money definitely belonged under the term though. He definitely sports an intense dislike to those who had such characteristics.

On the other hand, Walker is as generous when it comes to kindness as he is with his smiles, he lends a hand whenever possible, be it his own associates or strangers.

The matter remains under further investigation.

 

**Gluttony | Temperance**

Primary Suspect Allen Walker in the epitome of Gluttony himself. He blames it on being a Parasitic type, but it is likely his voracious and seemingly insatiable appetite is byproduct of his life prior to being an Exorcist and is likely his way of dealing with stress.

If needed though, Walker knows how to absinate - when on mission the group was short on supplies - but it wasn’t a virtue he could proud himself in generally.

There’s nothing to further investigate about the matter, but remains subject of monitoring.

 

**Wrath | Patience**

Primary Suspect Allen Walker’s wrath is difficult to understand. Walker manages to stay patient in many trying situations, he has tolerated a lot, pain, disrespect, hatred or even humiliation without any wish for retribution.

On the other hand, there were moments when - especially when goaded by aforementioned Kanda Yuu, General Cross Marian and at times Bookman Junior or certain members of the Noah Clan tried his patience with their questionable antics - he simply just explodes.

True, heartfelt, deep and unresolvable fury however is yet to be witnessed. The matter stays subject of continued surveillance.

 

**Greed | Charity**

Similar to gluttony, greed was a vice Primary Suspect Allen Walker is guilty of. It is no secret that Primary Suspect Allen Walker loves money and that he diligently hoards it whenever opportunity poses itself.

Walker has no qualms stripping men from their money - though he never targeted women or children who objectively earned less for the same work. And even among men, he went after those foolish enough to bet their fortune for entertainment not those who struggled to make ends meet, when someone’s life is on the line.

While all this is true, so far he has yet to cause active harm to someone for monetary gain.

The matter requires further examination.

 

**Sloth | Diligence**

Sloth did not fit Allen Walker, it interfered falling into the crimes of Greed and Gluttony. His work ethics are unquestionable, he is diligent and so far incorruptible even under pressure; if anything the personnel is more concerned about him overworking.

This quality as well shall remain under further studying.

 

**Lust | Chastity**

Primary Suspect Allen Walker, perhaps because of his young age, profession and lifestyle, has yet to show interest in women as objects of his sexual desire. So far he has treated his female Exorcist colleagues and subordinates with high respect.

In fact, Primary Suspect Allen Walker appears to be especially scornful to those - General Cross Marian - who ravenously sought such acts in such excess that it disturbed work; and he is positively furious when he witnesses that one party does not consent and interferes.

He is definitely not innocent, an impossibility under General Cross Marian’s apprenticeship. There were occasions when Primary Suspect Allen Walker ended up in otherwise scandalising situations, if not for his quick withdrawal, from a ladies’ quarters or  even when he was explicitly offered premarital sexual acts he turned those down, it indicates that he dealt with such in the past.

This matter shall remain under further monitoring as well.

No further notices.

Overall, so far, until today, this is my professional observation. I shall continue my watch as long as His Holiness, the Pope and his trusted staff requires. May God be with us.

  


European Headquarters, 189X.YY.ZZ.

Secretary Howard Link

 

\--

 

It took all of Link’s attention to make the cursive of his signature curls just as light and fluid as it always did, careful that the ink dispersion was even so it did not attract the slightest amount of suspicion or doubt. Once removing the quill from the paper, setting it down and sealing the inkwell, Link allowed both his hand to cease to quiver.

Turning his attention to his right, Primary Suspect Allen Walker was leering at him. There he was, the reason of his griefs and delights, propped up on left his arm, legs crossed in a seductive manner, wearing nothing but Link’s undone shirt over his arms, parting over a scandalous set of lingerie complete with tiny panties straining with Allen's very obvious bulge. He also had thigh-high stockings, long gloves and a corset under his sternum, his mischievous pink nipples peeking over the fabric. Seeing that after his patient waiting he monopolized Link’s attention, with a sly smirk, Allen pushed himself in a heel-sitting position, legs parted slightly to show Link how much he wanted him.

Even as his heartbeat was quickening, Link’s neutral face and indulgently wandering eyes did not betray any of the arousal that stirred to life within him. He pushed himself up from his seat and stepped forward. Allen’s warm mismatched hands instantly sought out his front, caressing him through his uniform. Allen made no attempts to undress him yet.

“Truly,” Link droned, refusing to give in to the temptation just yet, “you are a menace.”

Allen snickered warmly at that. “How so? I was lying here patiently and silently to make sure I did not disturb your work.”

Right. As if those purposeful rearrangements and little shighs could count as much. His eyes never strayed off the paper but his keen ears could hear those long legs play around, lace sliding over the silk sheets. “Not disturb me? In that getup? Preparing your hole in the past 30 minutes to accept me?”

Allen tilted his head to the side; Link followed the movement, appreciating the bared neck. “I thought you’d much prefer a present that’s nicely wrapped up and didn’t have to wait for too much. After all that hard work, you earned it.” He took Link’s hands and placed it along the hard plates of his pectorals, letting him feel the meeting of lace patterns with his heated skin. “You like it?”

Based on the flutter in his chest and the hardness of his crotch Link could confidently testify: “Yes. Very much.” He could discipline himself when he wrote the report, steadily breathing in and out to keep his half hard erection in check; but meeting thole burning eyes of the beautiful Olympia (Olympos?) spread out on Link’s bed, watching him was a sight that he could not resist. He hissed when Allen cupped the proof of his loss of restraint.

“My, what do we have here?” Allen asked teasingly, groping the outline of Link’s length straining his pants. “Do you want me this much? You’re not supposed to give into temptations when supervising my sins, dear Inspector.”

He bit back a gasp when Link grabbed his jaw with a bit more force than necessary. “Cease your venomous hisses, snake of Eden.”

A chuckle bubbled in Allen’s throat. “Snake? Does that make you a snakecharmer, Link?”

“I must shut that atrocious mouth of yours somehow.”

“You know what to do then. Make me _pray_ , Link.”

Shaking his head, Link reached to undo his pants with a sigh, fully aware of Allen’s pleased smirk watching him. A snicker bubbled from Allen as Link freed his stiff cock from his pants. “Honestly, what if someone saw you this way?”

“Saw _me_ this way?” Allen asked as he started stroking Link’s dick. “What about you?”

“I won’t let you con me. But in your case… I bet you’d love it. To have me take you in front of them, to have you in front of everyone, including your friends? Let them line up and take their turns? ”

Link sucked in a breath feeling Allen’s hot exhale tease his member. “Come now Link, I might have a thing for public escapades, but you do know you’re the only one for me.” Before he could come up with a rebuttal, Allen licked through the whole length of the underside while maintaining eye contact, then pecked a kiss on the tip. “Why don’t you instead tell them how I’m your perfectly obedient, loyal little slut?”

Link held back a row of curses when Allen took him in his mouth. He must not allow to be corrupted even further. “Faithful you are, that I give. But coquet.” Alen snorted at the word. “I don’t remember the last meal where we sat down and you didn’t brush my legs with your feet while flirting with others.”

Allen released him with a pop. “Because 1) your legs are sexy, and 2) you absolutely love what I’m doing to you with my foot.”

“Not in _public_ ,” Link gritted through his teeth.

Allen gave him a coy look as he kept peppering kisses over the side of Link’s hardness. “So you do like it when I use my foot on you? Let’s give it a try, then. Sit back in your chair and turn this way.”

Link let out a shaky exhale when Allen pulled back - he wasn’t released though, far from it, not with Allen’s burning gaze burning into his flesh and blood. He stiffly walked over to the chair with the same difficulty as if he was drunk - well, in a way he certainly was.

The chair softly creaked under his weight and Allen wasted no time to change position, so he sat fully on his bum and his legs dangled free; he then reached over with his feet with almost infuriatingly much grace. A lace covered toe inched closer, sliding along the vein on the underside of his cock, caressing the hidden testicles teasingly, all while maintaining eye contact. The other foot came too, fondling the leaking tip under his bent toes. As every first time, it was a bit awkward, trying to figure it out how it worked, but Link seemed to enjoy it.

Struck by idea, Allen removed his toes and scooted closer; he moved them lower, encasing the length between his soles and started pumping; in this angle much more capable of applying pressure. The hiss he was rewarded with was ample indication that Link was enjoying himself. He pumped up and down, occasionally squeezing the hot flesh with his toes, toying around with the slit and the red tip, driving Link crazy. It didn’t take long to make him lose control.

In a matter of less than a minute, Link grabbed those feet, hand grasping them firmly, making them squeeze him more. He fucked into the narrow spot feverishly, until he came. He all but growled hearing Allen’s snicker as his release hit even the naked parts of his chest.

“Looks like foot fetish does play for you.” He retracted his feet, he spread his legs apart more - if not for the panties, Link would have a perfect view on his pink hole. That was a problem easy to treat though, all Allen had to do was pull the fabric away to the side to fully expose himself - his erection long since escaped past the hemline of the panties; pink,  throbbing hard and absolutely mouthwatering.

Link leaned forward, intent to have him in his mouth, despite claiming he needed to fill Allen’s - if he was busy gasping with pleasure he would be unable to drag Link further down, he tried to reason. Allen however raised a foot and pressed him back.

“None of that, my dear Inspector. Stay in that chair,” he said as he rose from his own position. A slender leg slid on the armrest; Allen grabbed Link’s shoulder, then hoisted his other leg up, sliding it up the armrest, wrapping it around Link’s torso, tempting him.

Link took the opportunity to slide his warm palms over the expanse of Allen’s thighs sensually, up to his supple behind. Allen all but purred in delight as Link moulded his flesh, pulling his buttcocks apart. Link paused, remembering to dip his finger into the jar of lube left out - probably to tease him for the upcoming encounter with the scent alone - then returned to Allen’s entrance, slender finger ghosting over his pulsing hole.

“You don’t have to, I stretched, remember?” Allen reminded, gasping lightly when Link’s index finger entered him.

Link shook his head. “I can’t let you rush proper stretching in your eagerness, that part is really delicate,” he murmured prodding Allen’s prostate. “Also, knowing you, you might even neglect it because you love the way it hurts.” Allen keened when he started pressing on his special spot more aggressively, adding increasingly more fingers to make sure Allen was truly ready. “And you want me to hurt you as I take you. You want to tempt me to be the one to punish you.” There was a harsh hiss when he retracted his hand. He kept a firm hand on Allen while the other went for the jar again, this time spooning a generous amount that he spread over his enlarged member.

Allen used his shoulder as leverage to position himself and Link helped him by holding his hips. Allen’s left Innocence hand reached behind to properly adjust the tip of Link’s cock, then slowly sat down on it, Link making sure he didn’t do it too suddenly.

Allen was lowered on his dick with torturous slowness until Link completely filled him. Still Link refrained from giving in his urges and thrust up ruthlessly, he refused to let Allen win. Even if their coupling were rough, he won’t let it be mere hotbed for mere carnal urges. He was holding Allen firmly so he could not rut himself on the cock inside him with abandon.

Link sucked in a breath feeling Allen kiss on the little exposed skin above his collar, a hand moving to undo the top buttons and marked Link with bites and hickeys where no one would see.

Slowly, Link allowed himself to rock forward, shuddering at the needy mewl in his ear.

“More.”

Link withheld a hiss as Allen started sucking on his earlobe, tugging his earlobe gently.“We just started and you already want me to get rough with you?”

Allen nuzzled into his neck. “Mhmmm. Haahhh.” A gasped tumbled through his luscious pink lips when Link nipped his neck.

“Truly, you’re incorrigible. Here I am, wanting to take my time with you and you insist on rushing.” Allen struggled with his gasps as Link moved in and out of him maddeningly slow. Indulgent.

“Link,” the younger pleaded, his sharp nails scratching the back of the wooden chair. Nothing they couldn’t blame on Timcanpy later. “Come on! Please, I’m going crazy  here!” A hoarse voice whispered in his ear needily. “I want you… so badly.”

“And you do everything in your to drag me into your madness…” Link closed his eyes, laying his forehead against Allen’s sternum. “Very well, I shall make a deal with you, you Incubus.” Allen gasped in pleasure as Link harshly dragged him down onto his dick. “I will give you what you want. And then you fulfill my wish.”

Allen could only moan a“Deal,” before Link finally started ravaging him. His crescent files nails dug into the flesh of his asscheeks as he all but slammed Allen up and down, his hips smashing upwards. Allen was positively mewling with pleasure as Link forced himself deeper and deeper as he held Allen too tightly for him to really move - just the way he liked it. Used like some toy. Link came with a snarl at the thought. Allen deviantly refrained by squeezing himself by the base of his own cock, intent to prolong his part of the deal defiantly.

Allen giggled cutely when Link all but ripped him off his cock and tossed him on his bed, the mattress bouncing with the force. He was smiling smugly when Link finally tackled him, his socked feet flied in the air, coming to rest beside Link who kneeled between his spread legs.

“Atrocious. An absolute disgrace.”

“And you love every minute of it,” Allen taunted, foot rubbing Link hack to hardness quickly.

“I hate the way I do.” Link stifled further words from Allen’s beautiful, lying mouth. They parted, Link’s breath dancing across Allen’s lips while he reached for Allen’s twitching dick. “I wish you would just let me...” His words were cut off as Allen’s teeth grabbing his lips, eyes burning into him - Link had to fulfil their Faustian contract. And the fastest way to do that was-

Link grabbed Allen by his narrow hips and flipped him over, who raised his hips to Link, offering himself up. Not wasting time, Link ripped his shirt off Allen’s broad, pale shoulder, placing it where he estimated Allen to spill, then promptly buried himself back into the welcoming tight heat. He wrapped his hands around the teen’s middle and set on a harsh and fast pace.

His high collar and jacket felt stifling, dizzying even in the heat of the fierce mating. He reached for Allen’s weeping cock, jacking him off in synch with each snap of his hips. The white head lolled forward, hair falling away to reveal more skin for Link to mark; which he obediently did, he left no square centimetre untouched, like some possessive or territorial animal, he claimed Allen like he wanted to be owned.

With the overwhelming stimulation, it did not take long for Allen to come undone and cum on Link’s shirt under him and Link himself followed, knowing how much Allen got off on being filled. Now that Allen’s demand was fulfilled, Link carefully slid out of him, turning him over.

Link took in the mesmerising sight with his dilated pupils as he momentarily paused to regain his stamina; his absent minded hands freeing him from all articles as his eyes wandered.

The cocky expression Allen sported before melted away into flushed cheeks, quivering rosy lips and his usual post-orgasmic euphoria reflected in the tin discs of his glinting silver irises. That infuriating facade finally fell and Allen was now truly laid bare under him.

With a trembling hand, Link reached out, his calloused fingers ghosting over the tiny bumps and imperfections on Allen’s heated skin, stealing the breath from Allen’s throat. It was payback time.

Link first went for the socks. He detached the strips holding them on and slid them off the not unblemished by scar, but for Link still perfect skin.

Next he went for the corset, unhooking its front to reveal the chiseled torso of a young Adonis. The pale skin was littered with larger cuts and burns, but all were nigh invisible in contrast to the large scar running down from his shoulder to his hip bone - he greeted all of them with tender kisses. He started to forget what Allen looked like without it; he wanted increasingly more the past weeks, the stress without doubt weighing down on his young, but so damaged mind. Only the gloves were left.

Link’s hand stopped over Allen’s right gloved hand gripping the sheets so tight, caressing it through the fabric, easing its strength. Allen allowed Link to slide it down.The last thing left was the glove covering Allen’s left hand.

The so far almost idyllic tranquility was corrupted with an underlying tension building up. Link’s right enclosed Allen’s left, his thumb stroking the back of his palm - and gently he pulled the last piece of fabric off, exposing the discoloured skin where the Innocence crest glowed. Link would never stop marvelling over it, if not for Allen’s self-conscious reaction. He had not seen its prior, allegedly jagged form, but he could speak of the current version. The touch was smooth of a foreign matter that was both hard and elastic, it was warm but somewhat cooler than Allen’s human flesh. Nonetheless, Link could still faintly feel Allen’s comforting heartbeat pulse inside it. He gave it a gentle squeeze, his hand caressing Allen’s strongest weapon and largest insecurity.

Now that the final piece of article was removed, Allen was finally entirely naked under Link. Just precious, loving Allen. Pale thighs parted for him and Link gratefully took the invitation, laying between them, laying his torso flush against Allen’s; Allen’s legs squeezed his sides.

His hand slowly slid up across Allen’s arm, stopping when he reached his face and gently pulled Allen into a soft kiss, unlike the feverish one they had before. This one didn’t burn with such fierce passion, just the warmth Link always felt when Allen smiled at him. He pulled back to let Allen breathe but not without pressing soft kisses to the edges.

He reached between them to properly position his erection to Allen’s hole, his other hand cupping Allen’s cheek tenderly, caressing the soft skin, his adoring eyes never leaving Allen’s quivering ones. With little to no resistance, Allen’s body accepted him back in its wonderful heat; Allen vocalised his approval with a shaky moan that he tried hard to withhold. It was silly how he had no reservations all but scream when Link ravished him but then refused to just allow those lovely sounds to stumble past his lips. Link worked around that by reconnecting with Allen’s lips, drinking in his noises of pleasure.

Allen’s entire body was trembling, strong arms gripping Link as if afraid he or the moment would fall apart otherwise. His legs locked over Link’s tailbone, pulling him in deeper. Link hugged him back as a reassurance that he would be always there to pick up the pieces. His hands traced Allen’s shape, memorizing and worshipping each little bump.

As much as Allen could hold out when they played his game, he approached his end rapidly when Link was allowed to touch and worship him the way he - and deep down Allen as well - wanted to: slowly, lovingly, indulgently. It helped a great deal that by now he knew Allen’s favourite and most sensitive spots and made sure to always dedicate special attention to all of them; and that these increasingly rapid pants meant he was close.

“Look at me,” Link all but implored as Allen’s eyes were fluttering closed and tilted his head back until Link couldn’t see his face. “Please, look at me and let me see you.”

His hearth thundered seeing his plea answered, God’s angel locked gazes with him, greeting him with nothing but his adoring soul. Link too, allowed himself to forget everything and just lay his love bare, hoping that Allen would understand.

And apparently he did. Catching a glimpse of the bottom of Link’s own very wounded, but thanks to his lover slowly healing heart, Allen’s body convulsed and he violently came - or ascended? - with a shaky cry, splattering his seed onto their abdomens. Upon the beautiful sight of Allen finally ripping away from his fortress of a mind that only whispered him malice; in this moment of freedom where he wasn’t a soldier, an Apostle of God or Exorcist, just sweet, loving, angelic Allen- Link’s heart trembled at the sight of breathtaking beauty. Link released within the tight heat encompassing him.

For minutes that they wishes was eternity, the two just laid together, foreheads flush; Link could feel the brush of Allen’s eyelashes on his skin - the beautiful moments ended as their cooling release became more apparent. Link tugged his handkerchief out of the breast pocket of his discarded jacket and did his best to wipe off their torsos.

Throwing the fabric aside, he laid back on Allen, head resting over Allen’s still quickly pounding heart. It was a marvelous melody Link never grew tired of hearing. He let his eyelids drop, breathing in Allen’s saltened-musky scent, humming in delight as Allen closed his arms around him, his left hand tugging his braid free.

“Laying in your embrace is a blessing.”

A smile tugged on Link’s face hearing Allen’s heart jump at his words, conveying what he truly felt.

“Gosh, you’re such a sap,” Allen berated, though unlike most times he couldn’t hide the shy, hopeful joy lining his words. “Are you sure these are the proper words to say to the one who ‘enchanted’ you to commit sins of Lust?”

“I sleep with you because I love you,” he murmured, lips pressing a kiss over Allen’s heart. “If I were to go to Hell it’s because of the deeds I committed in the name of God.” _You on the other hand, committed only one heinous crime: you lied to  yourself that you are unworthy of love._

A bloodred hand tightened in his hair. “I won’t let you. I will follow you to Hell if that’s what it takes to save you.”

An uncharacteristic, bittersweet chuckle bubbled from Link’s throat. Allen didn’t understand. He didn’t know of all the wrongs Link did for “the greater good” - a concept that seemed more and more faraway and less and less justifiable. And he certainly didn’t seem to know that Link was already saved. Allen didn’t understand that his love, compassion and embrace; his very existence could only be the Heaven Link didn’t deserve. “See? That’s exactly why I’m so blessed.”

“Alright, Casanova, you’re clearly talking about silly things in your sleepiness,” Allen bristled, tugging the blanket over them. Link lifted his weight and sought out Allen’s warmth again. To fit on the bed that was meant for only one, they laid on their sides, Link holding Allen close from behind.

Allen twisted his head back to press a kiss on Link’s rosy cheeks and muttered a good night. Pressing his face in the curve of Allen’s neck, within his heart Link prayed that mercy and salvation would find Allen as well.


End file.
